


Cinquefoil Means Maternal affection

by charmatica



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Family, Flower Language, Fluff, adorableness, also dont correct me on any flowers please every site says different ITS HARD, idk its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmatica/pseuds/charmatica
Summary: Damien loves flowers. He wishes Lucien loved them as much as he does, but even if not, He will always love Lucien.





	Cinquefoil Means Maternal affection

"What's that one?"

 

"... carnations?"

 

"Correct! And what do they mean?"

 

Damien watched as the boy scrunched his face up in concentration. He knew Lucien knew this one. He trusted him.

 

"... love?"

 

Or not. Damien wasn't upset of course, and just let out a laugh as he kissed the back of Lucien's black hair.

 

"Generally, yes. But not that color." He corrected, smiling as Lucien leaned forward, staring at the yellow flower.

 

"... hate?" He guessed again. Damien again smiled and shook his head.

 

"Not as strong."

 

".. oh! Dissapointing!" He squealed out, making his dad nearly drop him of surprise.

 

"Ah-- yes. Dissapointment, and rejection. The roses mean love, so if you give a lady-- or a man, depends on you, a rose, and she gives you one of these.."

 

"Then she doesnt like me back."

 

Damien nodded slowly. God forbid Lucien would ever get his little heart broken.

 

"And if she says no, you leave her alone. Don't think i didnt hear about Layla Cohls, Lucien." He gently scolded, holding back a laugh when the boy slumped over a bit.

 

"Wasn't my fault..."

 

" throwing a ball of mud on her wasn't your fault? Really, i ought to go grab a yellow carnation and give it to you." He shook his head, but was still smiling, feeling the boy squirm on his lap.

 

"Dad..."

 

"Alright, alright. Okay so.." Damien looked around for a second then pointed to another flower. "That one."

 

"The purple one?"

 

"Yes"

 

Another srunched up face in concentration.

 

"... dunno" he sighed, a bit defeated. Damien nudged him slightly. "Come on now, its real Easy. Think of the color."

 

"... purple something?"

 

"Another word for purple..?"

 

"... violet?"

 

Damien let out another sigh.

 

"Its a lilac, Lucien. " he smiled. "It means new love."

 

Lucien blinked and nodded, staring at the flower and tried to memorize it.

 

Then let out a yawn. "No more...."

 

"Last one, baby." Damien smiled and moved Lucien off of his lap, standing up to disappear into the flowers for a while.

 

Lucien tried to look after him until he came back, a branch off of a bush in his hand, with a small, yellow flower.

 

"This one." He smiled at lucien and gave him the branch. Lucien just frowned.

 

"No idea."

 

"Not even want to try?"

 

"Daaad, I've never ever seen it!" The boy pouted.

 

"Its a cinquefoil."

 

"... what?"

 

Damien bent down and plucked the little flower off the branch, holding it up.

 

"It stands for maternal affection. Of love from a parent to their child." He explained. Lucien blinked.

 

" that small thing?"

 

"You know what it makes me think of? You." He smiled, and moved Luciens black locks behind his ear, putting the flower right above.

 

"How?"

 

"Its small, and light. And you're my little light of my life." He spoke, laughing along with lucien's giggling.

 

" thanks dad."

 


End file.
